enciclopediadelmisteriofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Teorías de la conspiración sobre la Biblia
thumb|left Una teoría conspirativa sobre la Biblia es cualquiera de las hipótesis que apoyan que lo que se sabe hoy en día del libro sagrado del cristianismo es una creación que suprime algunas antiguas verdades secretas. Algunas de estas hipótesis proclaman que Jesús tuvo en realidad esposa e hijos, o que grupos como el Priorato de Sion tenían información sobre los verdaderos descendientes de Jesús; otras proponen la existencia de libros de censura relacionados con la Biblia, etc. Este tema no debe ser confundido con las hipótesis conspirativas bíblicas de ficción aparecidas en novelas modernas, la más popular de las cuales es El código Da Vinci, libro que incorpora elementos conspirativos para dar mayor amplitud a su argumentación más que con la intención de sugerir verdaderas teorías basadas en hechos. Algunas hipótesis El mito de Jesús Con la expresión «'mito de Jesús'» se hace referencia a la teoría según la cual la historia de Jesús de Nazaret, tal y como se relata en las fuentes cristianas, es en realidad un mito. Las semejanzas dogmáticas con religiones mistéricas demostraría que el cristianismo no es el resultado de una revelación divina, sino el producto de un sincretismo religioso. La mayoría de los estudiosos que sostienen esta teoría, aunque no todos, mantienen posiciones escépticas en cuanto a la historicidad de Jesús de Nazaret. Fundamentos de esta teoría Según algunas de las fuentes, la teoría de la resurrección de Jesús al tercer día, se basa con el periodo solar de tres días en el que el sol se mantiene en un lugar más bajo y el 25 de diciembre se encuentra en el punto más alto (por lo que se dice que Jesús estuvo muerto durante tres días para luego resucitar).[cita requerida] Sus defensores argumentan que muchos dioses solares anteriores a Jesús como Horus, Attis, Krishna, Mitra y Dionisio, tienen como clave fundamental para su creencia la resurrección al tercer día y también tenían discípulos que les acompañaban a hacer milagros[cita requerida]. Estas coincidencias biográficas demostrarían que los autores de los evangelios al escribir la vida de Jesús tomaron prestados relatos y dichos de otros dioses o héroes más antiguos. Fuentes no bíblicas Aunque Flavio Josefo, Tácito, Suetonio, y otros historiadores antiguos a menudo son citados como evidencia para un Jesús histórico, según estos autores sus relatos son derivados, no originales. Flavio Josefo, el más antiguo de estos autores, nació al menos cinco años después de la supuesta muerte de Jesús. No hay ningún testigo directo de los hechos. Además, los antiguos relatos no cristianos de Jesús fueron escritos cuando el cristianismo ya estaba extendido y de los libros de Josefo se cuestionan algunos párrafos, que se suponen, fueron interpolaciones cristianas posteriores. Los tres pilares de la teoría El estudioso del Nuevo Testamento Robert M. Price sostiene que es muy probable que nunca hubiera un Jesús histórico en el sentido de que la versión del Evangelio es, en esencia, un carácter compuesto y por lo tanto no puede ser razonablemente comprobado como un personaje histórico único.1 Según Price, la teoría del mito se basa en tres pilares: *No hay mención alguna de los milagros de Jesús en fuentes no religiosas. *Las Epístolas paulinas, anteriores a los evangelios, no evidencian la existencia del Jesús histórico. *La historia de Jesús muestra fuertes paralelismos con personajes de religiones de oriente medio como la Deidad de vida, muerte y resurrección, simbolizando el renacimiento del individuo como un rito de un pasaje. Jesús no tiene ninguna característica que no encaje en el ciclo del mito, ni está entretejido en la historia de aquel momento. Price concluye: "Jesús debe ser categorizado junto a otros fundadores legendarios como Buda, Krishna o Lao-tse,2 su existencia simplemente no se puede probar. Price concluye que los apologistas cristianos, han tratado de minimizar estos paralelismos.3 Autores sobre el Mito de Jesús Los grandes precursores de esta teoría fueron dos pensadores franceses, el Conde de Volney y Charles François Dupuis. *''Dupuis'' (1742-1809):argumentó la teoría de que Jesús era un dios solar al igual que Attis, Horus, Dionisio, Mittra, Krishna etc. *David Straus señaló que no podíamos considerar a los Evangelios como biografias históricas.4 *''Bruno Bauer'' (1809-1882), aportó un profundo análisis de la literatura cristiana del siglo I. El creía que muchos temas centrales del Nuevo Testamento, especialmente los que eran opuestos al Antiguo Testamento, podían ser encontrados con relativa facilidad en la literatura griega-romana del siglo I.5 *''John Mackinnon Robertson'' (1856-1933), Drews, Jean Meslier (1664-1769), el barón de Holbach (1723-1789), Voltaire (1694-1778) Reimarus (1694-1768), el Conde de Volney (1757-1820):Exponen ideas parecidas a las de Dupuis. *''A. Bayet'', P. L. Couchoud y Prosper Alfaric:Escriben "El problema de Jesús y los orígenes del cristianismo". *''G. A. Wells'': Escribe "El mito de Jesús". *''Michel Onfray'': Escribe "Tratado de Ateología". *''Acharya S (seudónimo de D. M. Murdock): Escribe "La Conspiración de Cristo". Todos ellos relacionan de algún modo la religión cristiana y judía con la astrología y argumentan que se ha creado el mito de Jesús para que las instituciones religiosas pudiesen tener poder social y económico bajo el miedo del pueblo analfabeto al infierno. Existen aparte de los libros citados anteriormente multitud de páginas web que comentan estas teorías y el documental ''Zeitgeist. Supresión por parte de la Iglesia del concepto de reencarnación Miembros del movimiento Nueva Era consideran que Jesús enseñaba sobre la existencia de la reencarnación, pero la Iglesia Católica Romana habría suprimido este término de sus escritos y enseñanzas. Geddes MacGregor (1978)1 sugiere que los textos de Orígenes que apoyaban la creencia de la reencarnación desaparecieron o fueron suprimidos.2 Jesús, María Magdalena y el Santo Grial Algunas hipótesis extendidas son: *María Magdalena fue uno de los doce apóstoles de Jesús, posiblemente incluso el único discípulo, pero esto fue suprimido en la Iglesia Primitiva.3 *Jesús tenía una relación íntima con María Magdalena que resultó o no en matrimonio e hijos; su línea descendiente sería así el más profundo secreto del Cristianismo y custodiado por un antiguo culto medieval llamado el Priorato de Sión. Bibliografía *BAIGENT, Michael: The Jesus papers: exposing the greatest cover-up in History, 2006. *BAIGENT, Michael, Richard LEIGH y Henry LINCOLN: El enigma sagrado, 1982. *DUDLEY, Dean: [http://www.archive.org/details/historyoffirstco00dudl History of the first Council of Nice: a world's christian convention, AD 325, with a life of Constantine,] 1880. *FREKE, Timothy, y Peter GANDY: Los misterios de Jesús. El origen oculto de la religión cristiana, 1999. *JOYCE, Donovan: The Jesus Scroll, 1972. *KERSTEN, Holger, y Elmar GRUBER: The Jesus conspiracy: the Turin Shroud and the truth about the resurrection, 1994. *PICKNETT, Lynn, y Clive PRINCE: The templar revelation, 1997. *SMITH, Morton: Jesus the Magician: charlatan or son of God? (1978). *TABOR, James: The Jesus dynasty, 2006. *THIERING, Barbara: Jesus the Man: New Interpretations from the Dead Sea Scrolls, 1993. Véase también *Hermanos de Jesús *Mito de Jesús *Santo Grial *Zeitgeist: The Movie *en:Jesus bloodline *en:Panbabylonism *en:The Two Babylons *en:Tiberius Iulius Abdes Pantera Referencias Categoría:jesus Categoría:Conspiracion Categoría:Biblia Categoría:Cruz Categoría:Cristianismo Categoría:Codigo Categoría:mito Categoría:Resurrección Categoría:horus Categoría:attis Categoría:krishna Categoría:mitra Categoría:dionisio Categoría:buda Categoría:lao tse Categoría:Nuevo orden mundial Categoría:nuevo testamento